Frozen: Sideburns Unite
by Fiestypants Anna
Summary: A year after the 'Great Freeze' everything is going well. But when Arendelle receives a letter from the Southern Isles, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf re-unite with a familiar face and sideburns. But when Hans reveals his brother's sinister plot will the sisters and friends believe that he is telling the truth or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I would just like to say as much as I would like to, I don't own Frozen or the characters, Disney does.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her chair staring into space.<p>

She had been in that empty office for almost two hours contemplating on what to do. The message hit her like a brick, the past swirling back to her. The icy fjords, the sword, the devastation of the frozen body above her- No. She was the Queen. The kingdom entrusted her to make a balanced decision, no previous experiences should get in the way of what was right for Arendelle.

But the note, it was so blunt, so straight forward that it dug into Elsa. It was like nothing in the past had ever happen. What was she supposes to do- forget about it?

"Elsa, keep it together" she muttered to herself, feeling the temperature dropping in the room, ice forming in the corners of the room. She shakily reached out for the note on the polished table and re-read it again, and again.

_'Dear Queen Elsa,_

_I am writing to you from a hidden cellar below our castle's ground. Me and my sons have reason to believe that a invasion is being planned. I know that you are much to far away to help us with your own army and you will want to prepare yours, but all we are asking is that if you could take something of our hands whilst we are fighting. This 'thing' I speak of is in fact a him. I am fully aware your little sister and him had a few conflicts, we are requesting you keep him in your own prison until further notice. We are sending Prince Hans over at the start of the month._

_Yours faithfully, King Steinar of the Southern Isles and sons.'_

She froze the page in her hand feeling the anger rise up inside of her. How dare they ask us to take him? He was there responsibility and as far as she was aware if Anna, Kristoff or herself ever saw his face again it would be rearranged. But still, she had a duty to be balanced and as Arendelle's Queen she should connect with as many kingdoms as possible; the southern Isles had been a good trade partner over the years her parents had reigned. And anyway, it wasn't the King's fault that his youngest son had attempted to kill her and her sister in order to take the throne. He was probably ashamed of Hans' behaviour, giving the kingdom a bad name and all.

Elsa thoughts were interrupted as a joyful knock and giggles came from the other side of the cold room.

"Come in Anna" she said nervously, glancing around the room that was partially frozen. Quickly, she crumpled the note in her hands and tossed it under the desk whilst attempting to un-freeze the office.

"Hey Elsa! I mean..um.. sorry to interrupt but me and Olaf were just saying how- what did you just chuck under that table?"

Intrigued, Anna began to crouch down in order to get a better view of the carpet under the desk. The Queen jumped out of her seat and pulled the princess up.

"Oh! That's nothing, carry on with what you were saying" Elsa encouraged but Anna could tell by her sister voice that it was obviously **something**.

Flat on her belly Anna reached out and grabbed the letter, Elsa grimacing as Anna read through it, her large smile dropping as she read the last sentence. She slammed the paper down on the desk and turned to her sister. "What?! Why...why would we want him back?! They can keep him and his sideburns back there, we certainly don't want them here" Anna looked over the Queen in hope for a nod of agreement but, nothing. "Oh Elsa, come on! You seriously can't have thought about him staying here? This is Hans we're talking about! I love the fact you're kind and all but think about it."

Elsa shut her eyes and took a large breath. Convincing her sister that she was going to do something that Anna disagreed with was always challenging, now especially with it being this situation. Anna had Kristoff now and they were almost inseparable apart from when Kristoff went on his ice harvesting trips in the winter like now. He was going to be back in a few days anyway 'Maybe he can talk some sense into Anna' Elsa thought.

Meanwhile, whilst Elsa was thinking, Anna was talking none stop unaware her sister wasn't even listening. As Anna was in a full-blown rant Elsa pressed her hand over the strawberry-blonde's mouth before saying forcefully

"Anna, listen to me. I know that last year Hans caused a lot of damage but look at us now, you with your loving, smelly Kristoff..." Anna gave her a jab in the ribs with her elbow before continuing

"And me controlling Arendelle, quite will I may add" Anna giggled and rolled her eyes at her sister's boasting, relaxing a little. "But, I know that it seems wrong to you but we need to help the Southern Isles and maybe we might be able to regain a friendship with them. Anyway, Hans will be down in the prison, you'll never even have to see him"

Elsa knew that it was a long shot that Anna would go along with plan but miraculously, she did. Anna folded her arms before saying reluctantly "Ok, fine. But you have to promise me that you'll return him and his stupid face back to Sideburns Isles ASAP"

"Got it feistypants" Elsa muttered the last bit under her breath before sitting down again.

"Hey, I heard that!" The princess shouted over her shoulder before skipping down the hall, promptly falling over and knocking down a suit of armour.

"That's my sister" Elsa smiled before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo Hoo! I thought I might write another chapter just to prove to people it wasn't just going to be abandoned.**

**Disney still owns Frozen and the characters, not me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night had come for Hans' arrival. Although it was in the early hours of the morning, the dark sky was lit up by the Aurora Borealis. The light flickered though the curtains in every household in Arendelle, illuminating each room if you cared to open your eyes.<p>

This was no different in the castle. Anna rolled over, tossing her arms and spreading out over the bed, not use to the room she had now Kristoff was away. She rolled over again and murmured in her sleep, snuggling deeper under the covers.

A sound came from the corridor outside, a shuffling of footsteps broke the silence of the night. The rattling of the sealed door caused it to creaked open, who ever it was on the other side sure was good at picking locks. This sound of this wasn't exactly quiet but Anna was a considerably heavy sleeper, even Kristoff deafening snores cease to wake her.

The figure entered the room, their eyes shining from glow of the night's sky. They approached the bed and strolled round to the side which Anna was facing. A large smile spread across the intruder's face at the sight of the princess, her head squished against the pillow with a dribble hanging out the corner of her mouth.

"Anna" they said in a whisper, their hand jogging her in a failing attempt to wake her up. "Anna?" A loud groan filled the room and the young girl's eyes flickered open. Startled by the presence of another person, the princess bolted up right, powerfully flinging her arms out and whacking the visitor in the face causing them to fly backwards, hitting the wall.

"Wow, I must be getting some serious muscles" Anna bragged, shocked how her strength caused a person to shoot that far back. Thinking about it, that person must have been pretty small in order to quite literally take off from the ground- hang on a second, that wasn't a proper person. Walking slowly towards the corner equipped with a frying pan (her cousin had insisted it was a brilliant weapon.) Anna began to realise that this person was not a real human at all. The figure in the corner was small and Anna strained her eyes to see if she could make out any distinctive features. It was...Olaf! Anna throw the frying pan onto the bed and helped the snowman to his feet.

"Olaf, I'm sorry, I was just sleeping and you know… you kinda scared me a little" The snowman brushed himself down and grinned at Anna.

"Let's start this thing over. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hug" Anna leaped at him, squeezing her arm around his tiny body. "Oph, too hard!" He gasped and she released her grip.

"Oh, sorry" Anna looked him up and down "Quick question, what were you doing in my room in the first place? I'm not mad or anything it's just you did break in"

"Oh, I came to tell you about that guy! You know the one with the hair and everything"

"Might need a little more information than that Olaf" she said racking her mind to think of a man she knew who didn't have hair. The Duke of Weselton with his toupeé was first on the list.

"His name, um... Sven. Noo, not Sven. Hans! He's arrive and he is demanding he talks to one of you. But I was told not to tell you sooo, you didn't hear this from me" Anna nodded, thinking to hard to make any real comment back. What could Hans want to say? He probably told Anna everything when he monologued to her when she came back from the mountains. Brrr. Even thinking about it made her cold.

"Come on Olaf, let's go tell Elsa to stay away from that weirdo" she said taking his hand and leading him down the corridor. "But please let me wake her up, I don't want her freezing the place. I bet she looks funny whilst she's asleep..."

* * *

><p>Elsa stood at the entrance to the prison. She had changed quickly when a guard told her of Hans' arrival and even though it wasn't advised, Elsa insisted on making sure he was lock up safely; she couldn't let him escape.<p>

As she approached the door she paused for a moment, checking if the two guards beside her were ready to enter. With a small nod of their heads, Elsa reached out to the door, her hands freezing the handle. Was she really meeting him again? The man who tried to kill her in order to gain the throne? She entered the room and immediately she wanted to leave.

The cell was dark, a tiny window was the only source of light. A bed was hanging on the wall with a figure curled up on it.

"Elsa." The man sat up. It was Hans alright. He looked a bit less pristine but it was definitely him. The auburn hair, green eyes and the most distinctive feature of all; the sideburns.

"Hans." They remained in silence for a while, the prince refusing to reply. Elsa decide to keep the conversation flowing. "You requested to speak to me?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't think it would be you visiting" He obviously expected Anna would come down. Elsa had assumed she wouldn't be awake at this time of night, Hans arriving or not. Elsa looked into his eyes, she couldn't figure him out. "What was it you wanted?"

"Well _your majesty_" Elsa could tell he wasn't exactly enjoying addressing her as that, he liked being in control of situations and being locked up in the prison isn't really what he had planned. "I have to warn you of something. My brothers are plotting against you, they have sent me here as a distraction. But I can help you if you get me out of here, I know them better than anyone else. Otherwise Elsa, they are going to kill you" Hans hesitated, Elsa's face was despondent.

"Wh-why would you tell me this?" Elsa stuttered, unable to take in all this information at once. They were planning to murder her? She suddenly felt very vulnerable, taking a step back closer to her guards.

"Well, my brothers haven't exactly treated me well either" he said gesturing towards bruises on his arms. "They were pretty angry about me getting put in prison by _some_ _princess_" He spat these final words; his hatred towards Anna was much stronger than towards Elsa.

"I would watch what you call Anna, I don't think she has really forgiven you either" The Queen was doing well concealing her nervousness but, then again, she did have a lot of experience. Anyway, what Hans addressed Anna as was one of the last things in her mind, she had a big decision to make: Trusting the advice of man who had attempted to kill her and her sister or ignore it, perhaps letting both of them be in complete danger.'I guess it's better to be safe than sorry' Elsa thought to herself.

Sighing, she made up her mind. She glanced over at Hans for a final time, the smirk on his face frustrated her immensely. He knew he had the upper hand in this situation and Elsa was dependent on him. Unfortunately, his arrogance was the exact reason Elsa changed her mind.

"Well Hans, I will certainly consider your opinion-"

"Elsa, wait.."

"But for now, I shall rely on my guard for protection. I can assure you that a little story won't get you out of prison that easily" She turned away and swiftly exited the room, leaving Hans shocked.

What was he to do now? Of course, it was their own fault if they were to die but he despised his brothers and father and if he could do anything to stop their evil, he would.

But, on the other hand, he did hate the sisters too. They were the cause of his imprisonment and obviously he still wanted revenge for the punch in the face he got on the day of the Great Thaw. Oh, how he wished things had gone differently that day, the whole of Arendelle could have been his if that Princess hadn't of gotten out of that room from the help of her stupid snowman and giant ice guy. If Anna hadn't have gotten in the way of the sword, everything would had changed.

He shock the thoughts out of his head. He was determined to redeem himself so he could be released from prison and get his life back. But just how to do it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! thanks for reading this far. Sorry about the slightly delayed update, hope it's worth it :D**

**disclaimer: As much as I love to own Frozen and all other amazing Disney films they belong to the one and only Disney!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Elsa left the prison cell, her confidence dissolved into the air. She had put on a act that she was in control to Hans but she didn't believe it herself. What if he was tell the truth? Had she just put herself and Anna in complete danger?<p>

"Guards, I would like if you could remain on duty here overnight tonight" She said as they entered the long corridor containing her and her sister's room. They nodded their heads professionally and Elsa turned to enter her chamber. She hesitantly pushed the door open and immediately froze the ground in front of her out of fear. She could have been certain that there would be someone waiting there for her but no, it was just an empty room, the same enormous bed, the large window and the same old paintings on the walls.

Taking a deep breath, she gently closed the door behind her and began to get changed for the remainder of the night, more than a bit nervous about the thought of Hans' brothers 'paying her a visit'.

* * *

><p>Olaf and Anna had be frantically running around the castle and it grounds for over two hours before they decided to return to their room. In fact, they wouldn't have gone back if Olaf hadn't noticed that Anna had forgotten to put on shoes and was still only dressed in her nightgown.<p>

"O-olaf" Anna said, exhausted and panting from all of the sprinting "We can't go back, not yet. I have to find her"

"We have to get you warm first. Look, you're shivering" Olaf pulled her along the swirling passages until they came to the most regal of them all. Unusually, the guard that stood at the front of the doors leading to the royal bedrooms were missing and Anna could hear a commotion coming from inside the corridor. She quickly spun around and picked Olaf up in some strange way of protecting him from any danger that may be awaiting and sprinted down the corridor towards her room; she felt her safest there.

As she approached the doorway to her own room, she grinded to a halt. A large group of staff, including the guards that where meant to be at the entrance, were standing around Elsa's bedroom door, which was an unusual blue instead of its normal whiter shade.

"Princess, thank goodness you're here, I-"

"What's happening in there?!" Said Anna flustered, still unsure of her sisters whereabouts.

Detecting Anna's worried tone the staff assured her that Elsa hadn't been harmed in the night and she was just having a nightmare. "The thing is ma'am, we all agreed that you should confront her in there, if you are willing of course. You know her the best and she would feel comfort in seeing you beside her more than any of her staff."

Anna understood. Anyway, she could imagine how petrified she'd be if she had some strange, unfamiliar face looming over her as she woke up. Just before she entered her sister's bedroom she turned to the concerned-looking guards behind her. "You should probably all go, Elsa would be seriously embarrassed if she found out you guys were all outside here" And with that she crept silently into the room and towards the bed.

* * *

><p>It was freezing cold in the room by the time Anna was by her sisters side. The dream was obviously getting worse as the walls began forming crystals and Elsa was tossing more and more. Anna grabbed hold of her and slowly shook her to wake her up. As soon as Elsa murmured and began to wake, Anna flung herself off the back of the bed in a desperate attempt to avoid any shots that Elsa might have fired if she was scared.<p>

"Elsa?" She whispered whilst she clambered back onto the bed as her sisters eyes opened.

"Anna!" She said cheerfully and then, realising the current situation of her sister watching her sleeping she flung a pillow at her.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Honestly Anna, that couldn't possibly have hurt. A better question is what are you doing here? And... and why are the walls all icy?"

"You had a bad dream and I was getting pretty cold so I decided that I would kinda wake you up" she crawled next to the older girl on the bed and began to fiddle with the hem of her nightgown. Elsa relaxed and almost simultaneously the room began to thaw.

"What was the dream about anyway?" The princess whispered, gently resting her arm upon Elsa's shoulder sympathetically. But Elsa pulled away, she didn't need Anna worrying about the princes of the Southern Isles as well.

"Oh, um, I don't even remember. Well, you should be off to bed, look at the time and you know what a big day it is tomorrow. Not that anything is planned but-" She realised she was just talking nonsense and this just made Anna more suspicious. Even though Elsa was now very in control of her feeling, Anna could read her like a book. This time it was Elsa's go to give in.

Sighing, she reluctantly prepared to tell her sister the whole story. Luckily for Elsa though, she didn't get too far. "Ahem. You know when I was gone for a few hours, well I just to supervise the new arrival of a prisoner." Anna's eyes widen as Elsa continued. "Well, this man requested to speak to us so I went in and had a conversation. The thing is, Hans warned me about-"

"HANS! I knew he would cause trouble! Just wait until I tell him what I think of him, what did he say to you?" The determination in Anna's voice was very powerful and she began to almost bounce up and down, waving her fists about madly in the air.

"Calm down Anna. I knew I shouldn't have told you, I knew this would happen" Elsa slapped her palm to her forehead, she knew she would've regretted it. "It doesn't matter! I'm the Queen, I should be able to tell people what I want." She thought this would put the princess back in her place but Anna's face changed into a hurt expression and she began to shout.

"Well, if you won't tell me what Hans said I'll go find out for myself."

"Don't you dare! I don't want you seeing him alone"

But Anna wasn't listening. She turned away and stomped down the corridor. Elsa was following her, creating walls in front of her sister but it was no use, If Anna had set her mind on something there was no stopping her. This trait was one Elsa usually valued in her little sister but right now she really didn't.

* * *

><p>Aware that Elsa would be following her, Anna made sure she took the most complex route possible to get down to the prison. The reason for this is that she knew all the corridors better than anyone else in the castle. That was one of the many skills Anna had acquired after all those years of roaming the empty halls so hopefully it would get Elsa of her trail; Anna wanted to see Hans alone.<p>

After navigating through the passages that Anna felt sure that no one else knew of, she approached the way into the prison.

Confirming that she was alone she swung open the heavy door, ran inside and shut it firmly behind her. The room looked empty as Anna's eyes adjusted to the darkness but then she heard that voice, the one she had been dreading but also longing to hear.

"Hello Anna, I was wondering when you would turn up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! thank you for continuing this far into me story :D hope you like this chapter, it's setting the scene for the next one. Ohh, so excited!**

**And still, Frozen belongs to Disney *applause***

* * *

><p>Anna stumbled backwards at the sound of Hans' voice. It wasn't in fear, mostly it was caused by the fact the room seemed empty when she arrived. In fact, even now she still couldn't see the dishonoured prince through the darkness. She slammed the door behind her, keeping her eyes focused on the window in front.<p>

"um, hello? WOAH!"

A hand grasped her shoulder and spun the princess around so she was looking into the owner's eyes. She looked at him; he looked so disheveled and tired Anna felt sorry for him for a second. But only a second.

"Wow, look at you." Anna mocked, glancing up and down the tall, handsome figure between her and the exit.

"Don't." Hans responded with a harsh tone. He grabbed Anna's other arm and tugged to a uncomfortable seat in the corner of the room and he sat on the bed opposite her. This 'bed' was not, in Hans' world, a place he would ever consider a comfortable thing to sleep on, he prefer to call it a bench with a sorry attempt of a blanket on top.

The pair sat there for a moment, eyes narrowed at the person opposite. Anna was feeling very awkward at this point, the smell in there was causing her to feel ill but, even though she could have got up and sprinted to the door she felt Hans would get there first. Hans on the other hand was enjoying her nervousness greatly. She was pretty adorable when he thought about it, she was sat whistling quietly to herself in the corner of the room. But, he reminded himself, he still despised her just as much.

For a while Anna made endless chit-chat about the conditions of Hans' room and whether he was enjoying his stay but the prince got impatience and rudely interrupted her.

"Let's cut to the chase then, Anna. What do I own the pleasure of this visit? Not that I am not elated to see you." He said coldly, leaning backwards casually awaiting a response.

"What did you say to Elsa about your brothers?" her voice suddenly went low and serious.

"I'm guessing it bothered her then"  
>Hans smiled; he was enjoying irritating her, such looked funny when she was mad so he wanted to take as long as possible to tell her the information she wanted to know.<br>Anna rose to her feet angrily. "Tell me."

Hans merely laughed at Anna's try at being threatening which enraged her even more. "I told Elsa about Southern Isle's plot against Arendelle but, unfortunately, your sister chose to ignore my warning. My brother are on their way now." he said, nonchalantly.

"What?! This can't be happening! Why hadn't Elsa just have listen to him? Now the whole kingdom's in danger.."

But through all the rage, Anna stopped for a moment realising something very important. "What direction will they be heading in to get here?"

"North, over the mountains probably, they think they won't be seen that way."  
>Hans wasn't expecting it but he watched the princesses face drop; Now he was onto something.<p>

Anna got to her feet again. She had a distant gaze on her face and Hans couldn't make out if it was shock or anger.

"Kristoff," she muttered.

"Oh, is this the ugly mountain boy?"

"I need to go warn him!"

As Anna ran for the door, just as she imagined, Hans reached it first.

"Let me go! Let go, Hans!" Anna clambered for the door but Hans was strong; she wasn't getting out of there if he had anything to do with it.

"You are not going up into those mountains alone."

"Kristoff is in trouble and I-"

"No, you can't. My brothers would get you easily. If you can't get away from me think about you fighting 12 princes, you'd have no chance."

"But I-"

"Not negotiable Anna. I will keep you here all day if I have to" Hans stood his ground in this argument. Despite how much he hated the princess, which was a lot, he wasn't going to let his brothers get to her that easily. They'd kill her as soon as they had the chance.

"Got it?" Anna stayed silence, still struggling around in his grasp. She didn't want Hans to have the satisfaction of her giving in but it was her only choice.

"Fine." Anna said reluctantly and instantly Hans let go. Then, she stumbled out of the door slamming it in his face.

Hans sighed, she really didn't make it easy for him to be nice to her.

A tiny bit of Hans hoped that Anna would listen to what he said but, in the back of their minds, both of them knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>Olaf was wondering around the library when he heard shouting coming from downstairs. Recently the snowman was feeling rather lost without his buddy Sven and as Anna and Elsa were both busy he would accompany Kai the loyal servant around the castle to Kai's great annoyance.<br>As Kai was deeply buried in a new book Olaf decided not to bother him and he snuck out of the room and followed the sound to the bottom floor.

After reaching the prison and getting past the grumpy-looking guards, Olaf peered through each tiny window to find out what the sound came from.

Finally he came to the source of the sound. Olaf scaled the door and looked though the tiny window. He saw Hans and Anna arguing as Hans held Anna away from the door.  
>Olaf wanted to keep watching to find out if Anna got away but he was scared of being seen so he dropped down from the window and pressed his ear up against the door.<p>

" You are not going up into those mountains alone"

"Kristoff is in trouble and I-"

Olaf gasped. Kristoff was in trouble and needed his help. He continued listening about Hans' brother and then he decided he would go like the courageous snowman he is. Anyway, that way he could go see Sven and tell him about what he had been up to.

Olaf strolled out of the castle and waddled out into the square, waving at the people around him who were strangely backing away. It was snowing so he wouldn't even need his own personal flurry.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Olaf was at the North Mountain and he was exhausted. As much as he wanted to warn Kristoff and carry on so badly but he had to sit down in the snow for a break.<p>

"ahh, that feels better" he said, snuggling deeper into the snow.

Twelve seconds later he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa was lost in her own castle. She never considered it ever happening but, here she was, standing in a corridor leading to God-knows-where desperately trying to find Anna or at least something that could help her regain knowledge of where she was.<p>

As she wondered the halls, she saw painting that brought back memories of her childhood. Elsa spent the longest looking at a particular painting of her mother along with her sister as young children. She thought of the Queen of Corona and how devastated she was when she found out about Idun's death. She couldn't imagine the pain that she must of gone through. Elsa couldn't even begin to imagine losing Anna.  
>She slapped the thought out of her head and proceeded down the corridors.<br>Twelve minutes later, a very flustered Elsa reached the stairway toward the cells below the castle. 'Now to convince Anna not to do something crazy' Elsa thought to herself as she approached the large door.

She was too late.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and his fellow harvesters were lounging around after a hard days work on the ice. They were all still wrapped up in their thickest jumpers so the deathly cold air of the mountains didn't reach their bones.<p>

The sun was setting and the fire lit up the otherwise dark camp they were staying in. Sat around the fire, the men were eating and think about home and the families they would be seeing in only 2 days time.

After the previous summer events of Arendelle, Kristoff instantly became the celebrity of harvesters with the stories of the royal family and the castle itself.

"Tell us again Bjorgmen, what's the Queen like?"

"Well," said Kristoff, preparing to recite the same speech he had said 17 times over the past 5 weeks.  
>"She is really nice actually. First of she was a bit cold (no pun intended) but yeah, she's like a good friend now."<p>

The sound of 'ooh's and 'wow's from the men fill the campsite as they imagine what it would be like to meet the Snow Queen herself.  
>After being promoted to the official ice harvester and deliverer of Arendelle, Kristoff's buddies began to wonder what was up.<br>A few days after the Great Thaw he announce his relationship with the princess and his popularity boomed from that point onwards.

Lots of his friends didn't believe him when he told them, some said they only would if they met her. But Kristoff refused to bring Anna out onto the ice.  
>It was too dangerous for someone so clumsy and he had lost her before to an icy death, he wasn't going to lose her again.<p>

After dinner, Kristoff and his friend Gunther trudged up the hill to the cave where the reindeer were located.

"Hey Sven, brought you a snack" He slipped out the carrot from his pocket that he had smuggled out of the food bag back at camp. Sven crunched joyful on his favourite treat and even left some for Kristoff to share too. "Night buddie" said Kristoff before heading back towards the campfire.

After saying goodnight to all his fellow harvesters, Kristoff retreated to his tent for a well deserved nights sleep.

Little did he know, he'd be awake before sunrise.


End file.
